


Misfits of Westeros

by Jennilynn411



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Misfits (TV)
Genre: All magical powers should come with a warning, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canon What Canon, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon Cakes, Lightning can be dangerous, M/M, Mandatory Community Service, Orange jumpsuits are hard to clean, Probation Officers have a thankless job, Science Fiction, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Superheroes?, Tags May Change, Who am I kidding they will change, not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/pseuds/Jennilynn411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple story about eight delinquents on community service who are struck by lightning, and inherit some interesting powers.<br/>Anyone up for a little chaos? </p><p>This is the love child between Game of Thrones and Misfits. </p><p>You are welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfits of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKid/gifts), [Direwaggle42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwaggle42/gifts), [firedew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedew/gifts).



> I own nothing Jon Snow 
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who haven't seen the show Misfits: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsBYXLYNZlE

 

**This is a chance to network with other young offenders, we should be swapping tips.**

**~Nathan Young~**

 

 

 

 

Mance hit a curb as he unsuccessfully parked his car in the parking lot of the Kings Landing Community Center. The force of the bump caused him to drop his coffee cup, the contents of which splashed all over his brand new white shirt. He immediately reached into his center console to retrieve his stash of emergency napkins only to recoil his hand in shock when it brushed against something wet and _fuzzy_. He stared in horror at a moldy apple core with bits of lint and a few coins stuck to it. He punched the steering wheel and cursed. This wasn’t his car; it was his girlfriend’s car. His car was in the shop. He loved his girlfriend but she was a pig and this car was her sty.

 

He let out a sigh and tried to control his breathing. Elder brother had warned him what would happen if he allowed his anger to control his actions. Today he would receive a new batch of delinquents to rehabilitate and he needed to be on his A-game. Mance wondered what sort of lost causes they would deliver up this time. Would they give him some more filthy freefolk, those kids who wandered around with their parents in caravans swindling decent hardworking citizens? Perhaps they would give him some members of the Second Sons gang? He cursed his life once more before he walked into the building.

 

The lights were on as he continued down the empty hallway in silence. The calm was only broken by the sound of women screaming in the locker room. One would think they were being murdered, but Mance knew it was merely a reaction to the orange jumpers they would be forced to wear for the duration of their community service. It would be up to him to keep them motivated and on track - not because he wanted to but because that was his job. He was their fucking probation officer. He supposed it could be worse, he could always be freezing his balls up North.

 

He casually turned on his light as he entered the dungeon that loosely resembled an office. It took everything he had not to grumble when he was greeted with the sickly, flickering glow of broken florescent lighting. How many times had he requested the lighting be fixed - ten times? Fifty times? He slumped in his threadbare office chair with squeaky wheels and a broken arm rest. He opened the files on his desk to review the newest bunch of nightmares thrust his way.

  


 

 **Theon Greyjoy 22:** Solicitation of prostitution.

 

Apparently the Greyjoy boy was busted trying to hire a prostitute near Flea Bottom. Arresting Officer Tarth quoted him saying, “I thought he was Ros, I swear I’m not a sword swallower, I SWEAR” before she dragged him away in handcuffs. The Greyjoy boy had no logical explanation as to why he was loitering in the back alley of a strip club waving around a wad of cash.

 

 _Tosser._ Theon’s mugshot showed a young man who was clearly embarrassed. He set the Greyjoy file aside and opened the next one.  

  
  


 

 **Harrold Hardyng 19:** Indecent Exposure.

 

Harry had been arrested for having sex on a Faith Militant Park bench. Members of the clergy had found him naked as his name day fornicating with some young septa. The girl ran off in shame but Harry refused, arguing that “if the New Gods didn’t want me fucking, they wouldn’t have given me such a huge cock.” Arresting Officer Tarth also quoted him as saying “I’m looking for a new baby mama. Harry the Heir needs heirs, know what I mean?”

 

 _Harry the Heir? More like Harry the Arse._ His mugshot reflected the cocky arrogance of someone who didn’t give a damn. Mance sighed as slid the folder across his desk and opened another.

  


 

 **Sansa Stark 20** : Possession of an Illegal Substance

 

Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter of the Honorable Judge Ned Stark and winner of The Next Top Model: Westeros, had been arrested outside of The Red Keep Nightclub. The girl had been arrested after scoring some club drugs from an undercover. Officer Payne noted that during the arrest she remained quiet and could not even look him in the eyes. The arrest of her sister had been quite different.

 

 _Spoiled._ He narrowed his eyes in disgust at her mugshot. Sansa looked more like she was posing for the cover of some glossy magazine her face not betraying a single emotion. He grumbled and opened her sister's file.  

  


 

 **Arya Stark 18:** Assault and Resisting Arrest.

 

The youngest Stark daughter had been arrested after biting the arm of the Officer Payne as he arrested Sansa. Officer Tarth had to wrestle her to the ground while she threatened to “stick me with the pointy end.”  The young girl didn’t stop until her sister yelled at her to “shut up.” Arya had then kicked her elder sister in the shin but remained quiet for the duration of the arrest.

 

 _Gormless._  Mance looked at her mugshot and grumbled, she was smiling for God's sake. _Smiling._ He knew he’d have his hands full with that one. If these kids belonged to any other family, they would have their arses sitting in prison. _Daddy_ must have pulled quite a few strings to get them community service. He grudgingly looked at the next file.

  
  


**Ramsay Snow** **21:** Breaking and Entering

 

The kid had been arrested on his name day after breaking into his neighbors home while the occupants were sleeping. The family dog had alerted the household to his presence. When Officer Tarth questioned him he merely stated “this is my home.” The homeowner disagreed and he was arrested. Nothing had been taken but a few underwear drawers had been rifled through.  

 

 _Panty Sniffer._ The kid looked like a total pervert. He was a classic example of someone who never had a proper father figure in their life. Ramsay’s mugshot showed him staring at the camera with a deadly gaze that made Mance feel uneasy. He set the file aside and picked up a new one.

  


 

 **Renly Baratheon 20:** Driving on a suspended license.  

 

The playboy of the Baratheon Clan had been caught taking his brother's car for a joyride before proceeding to crash it into the family pool. Officer Payne noted that upon arrival, Robert Baratheon, the Head CEO of Baratheon Inc, was physically restraining his middle brother from causing serious harm to the youngest. Something about a child being in the pool only moments before.

 

 _Tosser._  These rich brats all thought they were above the law. Renly had been pulled over countless times before and the only reason he was arrested this time was on account of Stannis threatening to sue if he wasn’t.  His mugshot revealed the disappointed face of a boy not used to being held accountable. Mance popped an antacid and moved onto the next file.

  


 

 **Daenerys Targaryen 20:** Arson

 

One of the last remaining members of a disgraced family had made it her goal to add to the shame. She had been arrested after setting fire to the car of Tywin Lannister, the Head of Lannister Labs. Officers Tarth and Payne remarked her yelling triumphantly “Free the animals! End Tywin’s tyranny!” After being arrested she refused to identify herself insisting her name was Khaleesi.

 

 _Nutter._ It was always the crazy ones you had to watch out for in life his mother had taught him that much. Her mugshot showed a beautiful girl covered in soot with wild hair and a dragon tattoo on her neck. He wasn’t surprised the Lannister patriarch hadn’t demanded a harsher punishment. The old man had a way of taking care of things himself. Mance rolled back his shoulders and flipped to the final file.

  


 

 **Margaery Tyrell 21:** Public Intoxication

 

The beautiful Highgarden Rose had been arrested after climbing on stage at a strip club for a spontaneous performance of her own. Arresting officers noted that as she began to disrobe she became disoriented and threw up all over an unsuspecting crowd. She offered the arresting officer a free blowjob before she passed out in a mixture of her own piss and vomit.

 

 _Slapper._ He stared at her mugshot in disbelief. Was she really winking? Who winks at the camera when they’re arrested? Who? He vaguely wondered if she had ever worked a day in her life. She probably used all her charms to get whatever she wanted out of life and men. She was in for a sorry wakeup if she tried that shit with him.

 

 

 

Mance leaned forward to gather up the files when his wheel gave out and sent his forehead careening into the desk. He cursed and stood up quickly wincing in pain before focusing all his rage on his useless office chair. Before he could stop himself he threw it against the wall and smiled as it made a satisfying crunch before falling to the floor. The chair represented everything he hated about life and this shitty job. He began jumping on it with full force until it was nothing more than a pile of twisted metal and scraps of fabric.

He touched the now pronounced bump on his forehead and grimaced. This was hardly the way to make a good first impression, a knot on the head and an ugly coffee stain. He said nothing as he adjusted his tie and opened his office door leaving his office behind and praying to all the Old Gods kids hadn’t heard anything. They were supposed to meet in front of the building at seven o'clock sharp but if the clock on the wall indicated anything he was already late.

 

_I fucking hate this job._

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this... things are about to get CRAZY :)


End file.
